1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a textile-printing apparatus that prints an image on a textile-printing medium.
2. Related Art
There has been known a technique that prints an image on a textile-printing medium by discharging a printing liquid onto a textile-printing medium. According to the related-art, a textile-printing medium is set in a pre-treatment apparatus that applies a pre-treatment agent for fixing a printing liquid to a textile-printing medium. After the pre-treatment agent is applied to the textile-printing medium by the apparatus, the textile-printing medium is set in a textile-printing apparatus. Then, the printing liquid is discharged onto the textile-printing medium by the textile-printing apparatus.
According to such related-art technique, due to the effect of the pre-treatment agent applied to the textile-printing medium, the printing liquid is easily fixed to the textile-printing medium, and print quality is improved. However, since the two apparatuses, that is, the pre-treatment apparatus and the textile-printing apparatus are used, printing operations are time and energy consuming.
On the other hand, a textile-printing apparatus described in JP-A-2008-75215 is equipped with a function to apply a pre-treatment agent to a textile-printing medium. Therefore, a single textile-printing apparatus is capable of applying a pre-treatment agent to a textile-printing medium and discharging a printing liquid to the textile-printing medium.
However, in the textile-printing apparatus described in JP-A-2008-75215, wrinkles and fluff of the textile-printing medium are not particularly taken into account, and therefore, there is a risk that a wrinkle or fluff of a textile-printing medium will degrade print quality.